A Daily Song
by MusimGugur97
Summary: [NielWink Fanfiction] Kang Daniel x Park Jihoon. Inspired by Hwang Chi Yeul's - A Daily Song. "Aku ingin berhenti mendengarkan lagu ini". BoysLove. Don't Like Don't Read!


**_A daily song_**

 ** _A song that tears me up_**

 ** _Reminds me of you_**

 ** _Like recollection of our story_**

 ** _No matter how hard I close my ears_**

 ** _It still echoes_**

 ** _I wanted to stop listening to this song_**

 ** _Yet, this is still (my) a daily song_**

 ** _[Hwang Chi Yeol – A Daily Song]_**

.

.

[NielWink Fanfiction]

.

.

A Daily Song

Autumn97

Kang Daniel x Park Jihoon

Romance, Side!Song-fic

Oneshoot

Random!Pairing, BoysLove, School-Life

WannaOne Belongs they self

"Aku ingin berhenti mendengarkan lagu ini."

.

.

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

Aku langkahkan tungkaiku menuju kelas seperti hari-hari biasanya. Kelas masih sepi dan segera kududukkan tubuhku dekat jendela kelas. Memasang ear-set ditelingaku dan memutar lagu harianku. Kulirik jam tangan masih menunjukkan pukul 6.50 pagi. 10 menit lagi menuju pukul 7 tepat. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada meja dan kemudian bersenandung mengikuti irama laguku.

Tepat saat menit sampai 6.59 kuangkat kepalaku dan menolehkannya ke arah jendela. Semenit lagi gumamku. Dan kemudian bibirku mengulum senyum ketika melihatnya memasuki gerbang pada waktu yang sama setiap harinya. Cantik. Dan selalu cantik.

Puas melihatnya berjalan dari gerbang sampai area gedung bawah aku kembali meletakkan kepalaku di meja. Laguku dan dia adalah perpaduan yang pas. Terlalu nikmat untuk ku lewatkan. Suara langkah pendek mulai terdengar saat laguku habis dan akan terulang. Dia datang. Senyumku kembali mengembang melihat sosoknya berjalan melewati kelasku.

.

.

"Kang Daniel." Song saem memanggil dan aku balas menoleh malas. Apa lagi ini.

"ikut ke ruangan saya sekarang. Kau harus jelaskan luka dipelipis dan rekaman CCTV kemarin!" serunya lalu berlalu. Aku hanya menuruti lelah. CCTV sialan.

"bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau memukulinya?" kata Song saem sesaat setelah menunjukkan rekaman CCTV belakang mini market padaku.

"dia menyentuh kesukaanku Saem, wajar kalau aku tidak terima" balasku dan Song Saem menghela napas lelah

"tetapi tidak langsung kau memukulinya Kang Daniel. Kau bisa tidak lulus kalau seperti ini terus. Lebih baik belajar saja dan jangan buat masalah" ceramah Song saem yang tidak begitu kutanggapi.

"permisi Song saem, ini buku teman-teman sekelas" suara lembut itu menginterupsi seluruh atensiku seketika.

"ah. Terimakasih ya Jihoon. Maaf ibu melupakannya tadi" Song saem mengucapkan terimakasih dan tersenyum. Bukan Song saem yang merengut atensiku melainkan dia. Lawan bicara Song saem. Saat tersenyum wajahnya berseri lalu matanya akan membentuk sabit yang indah. Park Jihoon. Semua yang ada padanya indah bahkan namanya juga indah.

Masih terus kutatap dirinya. Sampai kedua iris kami bertemu. Kulihat reaksinya sedikit terkejut mengetahui aku menatapnya. Sedetik kemudian raut wajahnya berubah. Pandangannya tidak fokus dan wajahnya merah mempesona. Tanpa sadar aku mengulum senyum tipis –sangat tipis.

"baiklah saya permisi Saem" bibir mungil itu kembali bersuara. Ia menundukkan kepalanya hormat kepada Song saem dan sedikit kepadaku.

"ah Jihoon. Bisa kau bantu Ibu sekali lagi?" pinta Song saem sekali lagi. 'Bagus saem! Tahan dia lebih lama' jerit batinku. Dia membalikkan kembali tubuhnya, dan menatap Song saem dengan penuh pertanyaan.

"bisa kau awasi anak ini selama sebulan? Ibu ada urusan dinas sebulan dan kau hanya perlu mengawasinya lalu laporkan pada ibu bagaimana?" aku tidak fokus mendengarkan ocehan Song saem yang kuawasi hanya dia seorang. Mengawasi seseorang, anak ini –tunggu maksudnya aku?

"Maaf Saem, kenapa harus saya? Saya beda kelas dengan Daniel-sunbae" jawabnya –lebih tepat dengan menolak halus sebenarnya

"justru karena kau adik kelasnya maka Ibu menyuruhmu. Kau tau, dia ini sudah terlalu disayang oleh angkatannya dan rela jadi pengkhianat semua jika urusan Kang Daniel. Kau hanya perlu melaporkan apa dia masuk dan mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik, lalu pastikan dia tidak terlibat masalah" kata Song saem sambil sedikit memicingkan matanya padaku. "kau mau ya Jihoon, Ibu mengandalkanmu." Final. Perkataan Song saem tidak dapat dibantah

Dia hanya menatap Song saem lalu menatapku secara bergantian untuk beberapa saat. Jantungku berdetak lima kali lebih cepat. Ya Tuhan jawab saja iya bocah!

"baiklah. Mulai kapan Song saem?" Oh Tuhan! Hanya karena anggukan singkat dan pertanyaan itu membuat hatiku hampir lompat dari tempatnya.

"mulai besok. Kalian boleh kembali. Dan kau Kang Daniel! Ibu tidak akan segan untuk tidak meluluskanmu kalau Jihoon mengatakan kau terlibat masalah kembali. Mengerti?" seru Song saem yang hanya ku jawab dengan anggukan malas. Netraku mengikuti langkah Jihoon yang menutup pintu ruang guru.

.

.

"kau tidak pulang bocah?" aku bertanya pada sosok yang sedang menelpon dengan gelisah.

"ah Daniel-sunbae, aku akan pulang tapi harus ke rumah temanku dulu." Balas Jihoon sopan.

"dimana rumah temanmu?" tanyaku lagi padanya dia lalu menyebutkan sebuah alamat dan menyampaikan kegelisahannya karena tidak tau daerah disana. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai respon lalu beranjak menuruni tangga

"ayo cepat!" seruku padanya yang dibalas tatapan 'kenapa' oleh mata indah itu. "sudah ikut saja" lanjutku

Dia menurut dan mensejajarkan langkah denganku. "Sunbae tidak pulang?" tanyanya kemudian

"aku pulang setelah mengantarmu" jawabku final dan dia hanya terdiam.

.

.

"apa rumah di alamatnya masih jauh Sunbae?" tanya Jihoon yang –entah sudah keberapa kali

"tinggal belok kiri di pertigaan depan" aku menjawab dan dia hanya mengangguk sambil melihat lingkungan sekitar aku hanya mengulas senyum melihat kelakuannya yang seperti anak kecil melihat mainan baru

"apa kau baru pertama kali kesini?" tanyaku balik dan ia sedikit tersentak karena aku mengganggu aktivitasnya

"iya. Selama ini aku hanya tau jalan dari rumah nenek ke sekolah dan ke stasiun" jawabnya disertai senyum manis. Aku yang ganti mengangguk memahami. Dan kami sudah belok kiri kalau diingat.

"kau kenapa langsung percaya padaku?" tanyaku lagi dan dia langsung menghentikan langkahnya

"karena Sunbae bilang ikut saja. Jadi aku mengikuti Sunbae" balasan yang terlampau lugu untuk wajah manis ini. Aku hanya terkekeh. Lalu berjalan mendekatinya

"dan kau percaya? Bagaimana kalau aku berbohong?" tanyaku lagi disertai seringai dan kutemukan pupilnya membola tak menyangka. Dia langsung mundur teratur, aku kembali mendekati sampai menghimpitnya di tembok.

"Daniel-sunbae, kumohon lepaskan aku" cicitnya dengan ketakutkan yang jelas. Aku malah semakin mengikis jarak diantaranya. Kulihat dia memejamkan matanya takut saat hidungku bersentuhan dengan hidungnya. Masih kupandangi wajah cantik dalam jarak sedekat ini. Tuhan, dia terlalu indah.

"siapa disana?" suara interkom bel rumah yang sudah kutekan mengganggu kesenanganku. Aku menjauhkan wajahku dan Jihoon membuka kembali netranya disertai napas terengah seperti habis maraton. Jangan lupakan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna.

"yak Park Woojin! Temanmu mencarimu" jawabku pada interkom itu dan Jihoon menatapku cepat mencari penjelasan dan kubalas gindikan bahu ringan.

"oh terimakasih Daniel-Hyung. Jihoon tunggu sebentar" balasan dari interkom itu membuatku menarik diri dari Jihoon lalu berjalan berlalu.

"Sunbae, mau kemana?" suaranya kembali terdengar setelah dia berhasil mengatur napasnya

"pulang" jawabku sambil membuka gerbang didepan rumah Woojin bersamaan dengan Woojin yang membukakan gerbang untuk Jihoon.

"terimakasih sudah memberitahu Jihoon rumahku Hyung" kata Woojin saat aku hampir mengunci gerbang kembali. Dan kubalas dengan lambaian singkat. Sebelum gerbang benar-benar kututup ekor mataku melirik Jihoon yang tidak lepas memandangku.

.

.

 **[NielWink]**

.

.

"Jihoon benar tidak apa-apa pulang sendiri?" samar terdengar suara Woojin di seberang rumah Daniel

"iya tidak apa kok. Aku juga sudah hapal jalan tadi" sahut Jihoon. Daniel mengurungkan niat membuka gerbang. Dia jadi menguping pembicaraan dua marga Park itu.

"tapi sepi sekali lo kalau sudah malam. Kalau Jihoon kenapa-kenapa bagaimana? Jihoon kan tidak tau daerah sini" kekhawatiran Woojin bukan tak beralasan. Jihoon baru sekitar 5 bulan pindah ke Busan. Belum lagi dia tidak pernah keluar kelayapan selain rumah nenek-sekolah-stasiun jadi wajar kalau Woojin cemas temannya yang polos itu mendapatkan hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Jihoon hanya diam saja menanggapi, sejujurnya dia juga takut untuk pulang. Daerah ini begitu asing walaupun dia hapal jalan pulang. Mana saat malam begini entah mengapa aura lingkungan sekitar terasa menyeramkan.

"Jihoon menginap saja ya, besok aku juga sudah masuk sekolah kok." Tawar Woojin tak tega

"ah tidak usah Woojin, kasihan nenek dirumah sendirian" tolak Jihoon halus. Padahal dalam hati inginnya juga menginap di rumah Woojin tapi dia tidak boleh egois, neneknya dirumah sendirian. Kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan neneknya seperti 5 bulan lalu ah Jihoon tidak ingin mengingatnya. Intinya dia harus pulang.

Danielpun keluar dari gerbang rumahnya disambut tatapan berbeda kedua adik kelasnya. Ada yang senang dan ada yang terkejut.

"Daniel-Hyung!" seru Woojin semangat dan Daniel hanya menoleh sambil bertanya 'kenapa' lewat tatapannya

"begini, Jihoon kan ingin pulang kau bisa tidak antarkan dia sampai jalan besar? Aku harus jaga eomma jadi tidak bisa mengantarkannya. Tolong ya Hyung" pinta Woojin dengan wajah yang diaegyokan tapi tak pantas

Daniel hanya melirik dan melihat Woojin menambahkan kedipan mata maut yang tentu saja tidak dihiraukan. Setelah menimbang dengan melihat raut cemas Jihoon yang sepertinya tidak menolak untuk diantarkan olehnya Daniel menyanggupi.

"baiklah. Ayo kuantar, kebetulan aku juga butuh membeli sesuatu" jawab Daniel yang dihadiahi senyum lega kedua marga Park.

"terimakasih Hyung, besok ku traktir makan siang untukmu ya" kata Woojin pada Daniel. "sudah Jihoon ikut Daniel-Hyung ya, dia orang baik kok pasti bisa jaga Jihoon" Woojin berkata seraya mendorong punggung Jihoon untuk mengikuti Daniel yang sudah berjalan lebih dahulu.

.

.

"terimakasih Sunbae, maaf merepotkanmu lagi" Jihoon menunduk sopan untuk meminta pengertian Daniel yang dibalas dengan gumaman ringan oleh yang lebih tua.

Lama mereka terdiam selama perjalanan. Merka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sampai keduanya dikagetkan dengan klakson motor pengantar makanan yang berbunyi keras hampir menabrak tubuh Jihoon. Hanya hampir karena Daniel lebih cepat membawa tubuh Jihoon kepelukkannya.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Daniel cemas karena Jihoon sepertinya masih setengah kaget. Sadar dengan posisi mereka yang masih berpelukkan Jihoon langsung melepaskan pelukkan Daniel dan menjawab dengan mengangguk cepat.

Jihoon segera melangkahkan tungkainya menuju jalan besar yang ada diujung. Lebih cepat pulang lebih baik. Dia tidak enak karena dari tadi merepotkan seniornya. Dan tidak bagus untuk kesehatan jantungnya.

Sampai di pinggir jalan menunggu lampu pejalan kaki berganti hijau, Jihoon masih sibuk menetralkan detak jantungnya yang bertindak abnormal hari ini. Tanpa dia sadari tangannya yang bebas digenggam oleh tangan lain yang besar dan hangat. Sontak Jihoon menoleh dan menemukkan seniornya.

"mau sampai kapan kau diam? Lampunya sudah hijau, ayo!" Daniel dengan lancang langsung menarik Jihoon untuk berjalan mengikutinya. Jangan tanyakan kondisi Jihoon ia masih dalam keadaan blank untuk pasrah diseret sunbaenya.

"sampai disini saja Sunbae. Aku bisa jalan sendiri kalau sudah disini" Jihoon akhirnya bersuara setelah melihat mini market yang hampir dekat dengan rumahnya. Daniel berhenti dan melepaskan genggamannya ditangan kecil Jihoon. Benar kalian tidak salah, dari tadi mereka bergandengan dengan kondisi Jihoon yang masih diam. Dia hanya menyahut untuk memberikan arahan rumahnya.

"baiklah. Aku pergi. Hati-hati ya bocah!" Daniel langsung membalikkan tubuhnya melewati Jihoon. Belum terpisah jarak 10 meter Jihoon kembali memanggil nama sunbaenya

"Daniel-sunbaenim." Panggil Jihoon. Daniel hendak menolehkan tubuhnya sebelum Jihoon bergerak lebih cepat untuk menangkap kehangatan tangan Daniel.

"ayo ikut aku, ku obati luka dipelipismu" Jihoon menyeret Daniel ke mini market dengan senyum yang tercetak jelas di wajah tampan Kang Daniel

Selesai dengan mengobati luka, mereka berdua memakan cemilan yang sudah mereka beli dan membuka topik obrolan satu sama lain. Membuka diri masing-masing. Dari mulai alasan kepindahan Jihoon, makanan kesukaan mereka, hobi bahkan lagu kesukaan mereka. Dan yang ajaibnya lagu kesukaan mereka sama.

Malam itu, Jihoon pulang tidak sendirian. Ia diantarkan oleh senior yang seharusnya ia pantau dan dilaporkan ke Song saem. Dia yang biasanya menggunakan ear-set setiap pulang kini berbicara panjang lebar dengan Daniel. Daniel tidak seburuk perkiraan awalnya.

"sudah sampai. Ini rumah nenekku Hyung" kata Jihoon menghentikan langkah mereka didepan rumah yang asri. Oh mereka sudah sangat dekat, Jihoon bahkan mengganti panggilan Sunbae menjadi Hyung.

"hm. Yasudah masuklah Jihoon. Nanti kau kedinginan" begitu juga dengan Daniel yang tidak lagi canggung memanggil nama Jihoon tidak lagi dengan sebutan bocah

Jihoon tersenyum dan membuka pagar rumahnya. Daniel masih disitu. Menunggunya benar-benar masuk dan menghilang dari pandangan Daniel. Jihoon sudah hampir membuka pintu namun kembali berbalik keluar pagar menghampiri Daniel.

"pakai ini Hyung. Supaya tidak kesepian di jalan" Jihoon langsung memakaikan ear-set ditelinga Daniel. Dan memutar lagu kesukaan mereka dihandphone Daniel. Daniel sendiri hanya menatap Jihoon yang sibuk mengurusi dirinya.

CUP

Semua pergerakkan Jihoon terhenti seketika. Ia menatap Daniel dengan raut terkejut yang ketara. Daniel hanya tersenyum manis. Semanis rasa bibir Jihoon yang masih tersisa di ujung bibirnya.

"kau manis. Jadi kekasihku ya!" perkataan Daniel sukses membuat Jihoon menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Itu bukan pertanyaan atau permintaan tapi perintah. Yang mutlak untuk disanggupi.

"diam berarti iya. Sudah sana masuk. Aku tidak mau kekasihku sakit karena udara malam" suruh Daniel pada Jihoon yang masih sulit mencerna apapun yang Daniel lakukan padanya hari ini. Sebuah kecupan manis kembali menyerang Jihoon, bukan bibir sasarannya melainkan kening Jihoon yang tertutup poni coklatnya.

"jaljayo baby-hoon. Cepat masuk dan tidur!" Daniel kembali menitah. Jihoon hanya mengangguk sekilas dengan wajah putih bersihnya berubah merah sampai telinganya. Daniel membalas lambaian tangan Jihoon yang sudah masuk rumahnya.

.

.

"PARK JIHOON!" lengkingan oktaf tinggi itu terdengar bersamaan dengan gebrakan pintu yang kasar. Jihoon tentu saja terlonjak dari fokusnya yang sedang mengerjakan tugas. Merasa dirinya menjadi sumber permasalahan Jihoon akhirnya menghampiri si rusuh –Lee Daehwi.

"kenapa kau teriak-teriak eoh? Aku tidak tuli." Jihoon langsung menoyor pelan kepala teman baiknya ini. Well, sebenarnya Daehwi adik kelasnya, tapi karena percepatan otak yang dimilikinya maka ia sejajar dengan Jihoon.

"Daniel-sunbaenim" mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut oleh Daehwi sontak perasaan Jihoon berkecamuk. Ada apa ini?

"Ada apa dengan Daniel-sunbae?" tanyanya pelan. Walaupun satu sekolah tau hubungannya dengan Daniel dan jadi pasangan fenomenal tetap saja Jihoon tipe orang yang tidak suka mengumbar kemesraan dan menjadi heboh. Tipe pacaranpun masih dalam batas normal. Di sekolah tetap panggil Sunbae-Hoobae.

"Daniel-sunbae lulus dengan peringkat kedua Park Jihoon!" seru Lee Daehwi lagi dan dibalas dengan sensasi terkejut seorang Park Jihoon. Menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan namun mata membola lebar.

"B-benarkah?" tanya Jihoon memastikan. Dia ikut merasa bahagia dan bangga terhadap kekasihnya. Daniel memang tidak bodoh, hanya terlalu malas saja mendengarkan dan mengikuti pembelajaran. Tidak sia-sia dia selama sebulan melaporkan aktivitas Daniel kepada Song saem. Tidak sia-sia dia menarik Daniel ke perpustakaan berkedok mengajarkan Jihoon, padahal alasan saja supaya Jihoon bisa berdua dan Daniel juga belajar –modus terkini.

"Daniel-sunbae dimana?" kini Jihoon tidak dapat menahan rasa bahagianya. Dia hanya ingin bertemu kekasihnya dan menggumamkan kata bangga berkali-kali.

"tadi sih kulihat dia ke taman belakang" jawab Daehwi dan Jihoonpun langsung berlalu meninggalkan Daehwi yang mencebikkan bibir unyu.

"dasar bocah kasmaran" gumam Daehwi diiringi dengan senyum serta gelengan kepala gemas.

"jangan bilang begitu. Kau juga bocah yang sedang kasmaran" suara Jinyoung –teman sekelas Jihoon menyahut disamping Daehwi.

"Jinyoung-sunbae!" oke raut wajah Daehwi sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

.

.

 **[NielWink]**

.

.

"Kau sudah beritahu Jihoon soal ini Niel-ah?" aku mengurungkan niatku menghampiri kekasihku –Daniel. Saat sebuah suara menyela kegiatanku.

"hm. Belum. Nanti kalau aku sudah siap Hyung" itu suara Daniel-Hyung

"iya, tapi kapan? Saat kau sudah di Canada begitu? Jihoon kekasihmu Daniel, dia berhak tau" aku beranikan diri untuk mengintip sosok yang bicara dengan Daniel. Ah itu Seongwoo-sunbaenim. Tapi apa tadi? Daniel-hyung akan ke Canada? Entah kenapa mataku memanas

"aku... tidak sanggup mengatakannya Hyung. Jihoon pasti sangat sedih. Aku tidak mau melihat dia menangis." Terlambat Daniel-hyung. Airmataku jauh lebih dahulu turun sebelum kau mengatakannya padaku.

"hei, berlaku jujur kadang menyakitkan. Tapi Jihoon pasti mengerti. Jadi, beritahu saja dia" Seongwoo-sunbae mengatakannya dan pergi. Oh tidak aku harus sembunyi. Seongwoo-sunbaenim berjalan kearah persembunyianku

"uljima Jihoon-ah, Daniel benci melihatmu menangis kan?" terlambat. Suara Seongwoo-sunbae menggema tepat di belakangku. "temui dia. Dia membutuhkanmu" sebuah tepukan dibahuku menyadarkan akan senyuman Seongwoo-sunbae kepadaku. Aku tanpa kata langsung berbalik menuju Daniel-hyung.

.

.

Aku melingkarkan kedua tanganku dileher jenjang kekasihku ini. Kusadari tubuhnya sedikit tersentak saat aku memeluknya. Dan langsung tersenyum begitu tahu aku yang melakukannya.

"Selamat Hyung, kau berhasil" ucapku tepat ditelinganya. Dan dibalas sapuan pelan di puncak kepalaku.

"Gomawo Baby. Itu berkat kau yang selalu mengajakku ke perpustakaan" Daniel-hyung mengatakan dengan tambahan kekehan khasnya.

"kita akan jarang bertemu ya" aku berusaha tersenyum untuk membalas tatapan bertanyanya "kau kan pasti sibuk jadi mahasiswa. Dan aku sibuk untuk lulus dari sini" sambungku lagi

"aku masih tetap bisa bertemu denganmu sepulang sekolah kan?" jawabnya tidak setuju dengan pernyataanku tadi

"kita masih bisa makan bersama, kau pulang sekolah tetap kuantar kok. Tenang saja, Sayang" lanjut Daniel-hyung

"benarkah? Hyung tidak akan pergi dari Busan? Ke Canada misalnya?" tanyaku langsung. Jangan tanya apa aku baik-baik saja. Suaraku sudah bergetar saat menanyakannya.

Daniel-hyung langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan diriku yang sudah siap menumpahkan airmata. Aduh, jangan menatapku begitu dong Hyung. Aku tambah ingin menangis kan.

"kau tahu dari mana?" Daniel-Hyung bertanya setelah mengumpulkan semua suaranya kembali

"aku mendengar Daniel-hyung dan Seongwoo-sunbae tadi. Maaf kalau aku menguping" kataku sambil membuang tatapanku

"Park Jihoon, lihat aku." Tangan hangat Daniel-hyung menangkup kedua pipiku. Memaksaku memandangnya.

"aku tidak ingin memberitahukanmu sekarang karena aku masih belum benar-benar pasti akan pergi Sayang" Daniel-hyung mengusap airmata yang mengalir dipipiku "Jangan begini, jangan menangis baby-hoon"

"lalu kalau kau benar akan pergi ke Canada bagaimana?" tanyaku setelah membulatkan tekad. Daniel-hyung terdiam.

"pergilah Hyung. Aku tidak apa-apa" aku berusaha menguatkannya walaupun aku juga kesakitan. Tapi aku tidak boleh egois. Pergi ke Canada, belajar untuk lebih profesional memang mimpinya.

"aku bisa menolaknya jika kau tidak setuju, Sayang" Daniel-hyung akhirnya membuka suara. Sambil menyelami mataku. Perih.

Aku menggeleng sambil tersenyum paksa. Sungguh miris jika dilihat orang lain. Tapi ini kekasihku. Yang menguatkanku, yang mengertiku dan yang mencintaiku.

"Pergilah Hyung. Aku bisa menunggu. 5 tahun kan? Tidak lama kok. Aku juga akan berusaha diterima di Seoul supaya Hyung tidak usah jauh-jauh ke Busan." Jawabku sambil memainkan kancing bajunya.

Daniel-hyung masih terdiam. Akupun juga sama. Saling meresapi sunyi diantara kami. Berkecamuk dalam pikiran masing-masing. Dan berusaha menenangkan hati yang gundah.

"kapan Hyung berangkat?" tanyaku memecah hening. Daniel-hyung mengulum senyum menenangkannya

"entahlah. Kalau berkasku sudah diterima dan tak ada yang kurang, aku akan langsung berangkat" Daniel-hyung menjawab tapi tidak melihat mataku. Malah sibuk memainkan rambutku.

"Park Jihoon, mau terikat sesuatu denganku?" Daniel-hyung berkata sambil menggenggam tanganku.

"bukannya kita sudah terikat sebagai kekasih?" jawabku bingung. Apalagi yang harus diikat kalau status saja aku sudah punya.

"tunggu aku 5 tahun lagi, lalu kita ubah hidup kita serta margamu, bagaimana?" pertanyaan Daniel mengalirkan airmata haru untukku. Aku tidak bodoh untuk tahu apa artinya ini. Dan hanya anggukan kepala yang bisa kuberikan untuknya.

"jangan menangis, Sayangku" Daniel-hyung kembali memelukku. Sepertinya aku harus banyak melakukan skinship dengannya. Berusaha mengingat semua yang ada dalam dirinya.

.

.

.

Empat tahun. Bukan waktu yang singkat. Sudah empat tahun Daniel meninggalkan Korea. Dan harus menginjakkan kakinya kembali dengan perasaan hancur. Baginya apapun yang dia lakukan sudah tidak ada gunanya. Hidupnya terhenti sejak undangan itu datang.

Harusnya namanya dan Jihoonlah yang ada dalam kertas itu. Mengapa jadi terisi nama Jihoon saja dengan seorang bermarga Lai? Harusnya Jihoon tetap berada disisinya. Mengapa Jihoonnya pergi?

Daniel berjalan menyusuri setiap sudut jalan kota masa kecilnya. Senang dan hampa disaat bersamaan. Siapa yang berjanji akan ada di Seoul saat Daniel kembali? Alasannya agar Daniel tidak perlu mengijakan kaki terlalu jauh sampai Busan. Nyatanya saat ini Daniel berada di Busan. Di depan sekolah mereka dulu. Daniel memasang ear-setnya, kembali melangkah menuju tujuannya.

Kaki Daniel terus melangkah. Tanpa Daniel sadari, ia sudah berdiri didepan rumah Park Woojin. Dulu dia mengantarkan Jihoon ke alamat yang ternyata tetangganya sendiri. Ditembok itu dia hampir mencuri ciuman Jihoon. Masih teringat dengan jelas wajah memerah Jihoon. Dan malamnya ia mengantarkan kembali Jihoon sampai rumahnya.

 ** _After a hard day, I stand on the street in front of my house_**

 ** _Felt a sudden emptiness and sighed um.._**

 ** _Without realising, started humming this song_**

 ** _Maybe this song might bring you back_**

 ** _The best song in the world, a song just for me, as you said_**

 ** _A very sad song that we listened together_**

Sampai di lampu merah, ia ingat wajah itu bersemu dengan sangat manis. Daniel sempat menggenggam tangan itu. Hangat dan menenangkan. Jemari Jihoon yang lebih kecil sangat pas dalam genggamannya. Masih segar diingatannya, Daniel menarik Jihoon untuk menyebrangi jalan. Tangan mereka terus tertaut sampai Jihoon menghentikan langkah dan mengatakan bahwa ada minimarket yang sudah dekat rumahnya.

Memaksa Daniel untuk melepas genggamannya. Daniel mencoba berlalu dan meruntuhkan semua perasaannya. Namun suara lembut Jihoon kembali memanggilnya. Berganti membawa Daniel untuk mengobati luka Daniel.

 ** _Even as time passes. This song will not be forgotten_**

 ** _I remembered every detail, from the lyrics to the melody_**

 ** _I practiced alone every day to sing in front of you_**

 ** _A very sad song that we listened together_**

Langkah demi langkah Daniel sampai di depan rumah nenek Jihoon yang sudah tidak se asri dulu. Banyak rumput liar dan tanaman pengganggu lainnya. Sebuah memori kembali menguar. Jihoon sudah ia suruh masuk rumah namun kembali kepadanya hanya untuk memberikan ear-setnya. Menyetelkan lagu agar Daniel tidak kesepian saat pulang.

Begitu juga dengan rasa bibir pink yang ia kecup sesaat. Wajah terpaku Jihoon. Semburat merah dan senyum malu-malunya. Daniel memang terkesan memaksa, tapi kalau untuk Jihoon ia harus lebih cepat. Senyum Daniel kembali tersemat saat ia ingat Jihoon memejamkan matanya saat ia mencium keningnya. Jihoon yang melambai enggan ketika Daniel akan pulang.

 ** _The lyrics which seems to someone else. Is it for us now?_**

 ** _All that remains is a shattered day_**

 ** _In a small room, I'm playing this song alone_**

 ** _Again, I begin gently calling out for you_**

Daniel sampai di minimarket yang ternyata masih buka sampai saat ini. Bahkan kursi, meja dan semua interiornya tidak berubah. Ingatannya kembali saat dipojok meja mereka makan, bercerita dan menyenandungkan lagu mereka bersama. Tanpa sadar airmata Daniel turun. Ia begitu merindukan Jihoonnya. Semua memorinya terlalu jelas. Bahkan lagu ini terlalu menyakitkan.

Daniel menghapus cepat airmatanya. Mengambil sekaleng bir dan membawanya ke kasir. Setelah membayar dia langsung keluar dan melihat sudut minimarket. CCTV itu masih disitu. CCTV yang jadi saksi bahwa Daniel hampir membunuh orang mabuk hanya karena menyenggol Jihoonnya. Alasan klasik namun begitu membekas dalam diri Daniel.

"Aku ingin berhenti mendengarkan lagu ini." Ucap Daniel sendiri seakan ada Jihoon yang menatapnya dengan raut menyesal.

Lagupun terhenti. Daniel membuka aplikasi pemutar musik dan menghapus lagu itu. Daniel melepaskan ear-setnya. Mencabut dari ponselnya dan membuangnya di tempat sampah. Sebuah ear-set pink pemberian Jihoon yang selalu menemaninya selama tahun terakhir hidupnya.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

* * *

Maafkan saya yang galau dan NielWink jadi korban. Oh iya, sepertinya NielWink - Flowers bakalan saya update disini. tapi terjadwal seminggu setelah publish pertama ya. Jadi jangan todong saya update fast or next secepatnya. Saya perlu waktu untuk melanjutkan, kalian perlu waktu untuk penasaran dan NielWink perlu waktu untuk skinship moment wkwk.

Terimakasih sudah ada mau baca dan berikan review untuk semua fanfic saya. Saya seneng banget dan menghargai review kalian semua :*

and last, thanks for reading ^^

 **Autumn97**


End file.
